


The Story of Tonight

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Pre-Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I may not live to see our glory, but  will gladly join the fight.<br/>And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble because i am Hamilton trash and all I can think about are these four when I hear this song.  
> This s based off a song from the musical called "The Story of Tonight."

“No way! I’m not doing that, Trohman! Not for a million dollars!”

“Boo! You’re no fun, Stump! Fine, Petra?”

“Shit, I’ll do it for twenty! Let’s go!”

“All of you need to chill. Four year olds, the lot of ya.”

Jo and Petra nearly fell off the hood of the van, they were laughing so hard. The alcohol flowing through their veins didn’t help their balancing at all.

Patricia, not as drunk, but getting there, giggled from where she sat on a rock with Andi, half empty bottle in her hand. Andi took a swig from her coke and shook her head.

“No one is going skinny dipping. You’re already going to be hung over as hell tomorrow. You don’t need to ad hypothermia to that.”

Petra slid off the hood, wobbling slightly when her feet hit the ground.

“Oh come on, Andi. It’s like 80 degrees out here! Besides, Stump’s too much of a wimp to do it.”

Patricia shook her head, but her smile stayed.

“Not all of us make a living taking our clothes off, Wentz.”

Jo and Petra both let out low “Oooo”s while Andi snorted into her coke, causing it to fizz over.

Petra put on a hurt look and flung herself into Patricia’s lap.

“Oh! That hurt. Right in the pride! Fatally struck down by the voice of an angel.”

Patricia and Jo laughed at their bassist’s antics while Andi smiled fondly, wiping coke off her jeans.

Jo downed the rest of her beer and tossed the bottle like a basketball into the empty case they were using as a trash bin, missing by a long shot.

“That should be on our first album.” She said, popping the cap off another.

Petra sat up quickly; almost head butting Patricia in the nose.

“Hey! We have an album already! Or what do you think we’re celebrating the first night of a tour for?”

Jo flung her cap at the tattooed girl, once again missing.

“No, doofus. The one we record that doesn’t sound like we recorded it doing 80 in a car with all the windows down.”

Andi nodded. “As little sense as your drunken logic makes, I have to agree with Jo. A studio album would be nice.”

Patricia nodded, her hat falling backwards off her head. She flailed to catch it, but only managed to splash her beer into the grass and scrape her knee on the rock. Her response was to just laugh and draw her knees up to her chest.

“Hey…hey, do you guys think we’ll be famous one day?”

Petra snorted and drank the remainder of beer from her bottle, using it as a pointer.

“Are there stars in the sky tonight, Trish? Of course we’ll be famous!” She swung the bottle so the neck pointed toward Patricia. “And you’re going to lead us there, my friend.”

Patricia grinned, but shook her head while the other three laughed.

Petra threw her bottle into the trash box and went to reach for another.

“Alright, guys. There’s three left. Andi, want another coke? We’ve got enough for one more round.”

Jo whooped and basically chugged the beer she opened. She coughed slightly once it was finished and waved the empty bottle.

“Let’s have another round tonight!!”

Jo and Patricia whooped and waved their empty bottles while Andi just raised her coke.

Petra popped the lids off the three beers and the coke and handed them out before raising her own.

“A toast! To a fabulous start to our first tour!”

Patricia raised hers as well, giggling.

“To freedom! Cliché as that is.”

Jo followed suit.

“To the four of us! Taking on this stupid world together.”

The three drunk girls turned to Andi, expectant grins on their faces.

The red head just sighed and raised her coke bottle.

“Tomorrow, there’ll be more of us, ready to rock. To tonight, ladies.”

They tipped their drinks forward, clacking the lips together before laughing and tipping them back.

**Author's Note:**

> We The Kings did a cover of this song that's really good too!


End file.
